


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第5章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第5章）

“北前辈明明就很想要呀！看！口水都流出来了！”  
侑兴致勃勃地说，胯下挺立的器官同样兴致勃勃地顶向他的嘴角。北不确定对方的发言是否为无中生有的捏造，但不能失礼的条件反射让他舔了舔嘴唇湿润的位置。  
好浓郁的味道。  
舌尖碰到了比唾液和汗水更加黏稠的液体，瞬间整个舌头仿佛发出滋滋的炙烤声。他听到自己的喘息时快时慢，而断断续续的悲鸣宛若哀求一般。  
“啊啊，北前辈一定很喜欢这个味道吧？尝了一次就忘不掉呀！”  
侑说，信心满满，眯起的眼睛仿佛闪亮的手术刀，精确地切割他的味蕾。溢满口腔的味道进一步膨胀，夺走了呼吸，他勉强维系一丝与现实相连的意识。闭上眼睛的瞬间，他突然看见了祖母曾经绘声绘色向他描述的场面，自己的结婚仪式。  
和式的和洋式的都不可或缺。不过，在酒店大厅新婚夫妻一起点燃结婚蛋糕蜡烛的时候，当然要穿西服。祖母说想看他穿着结婚礼服拿起点火器的样子，当时他可以想象出婚礼的场景，却怎样也想象不出新娘的模样。  
或者说，在他的头脑中，新娘始终是透明的空缺。  
北的手指触到了某样东西，像点火器的把手一样硬，又像火苗一样烫。鼻端忽地发痒，呼吸似乎卷入异物。他睁开眼睛，看见快要被吸进鼻腔的浓密毛发，以及完全勃起的雄伟器官。  
好像比刚才更大了……  
这不合理，或许只是远小近大的简单道理，贴在脸上看就会显得尺寸惊人。侑的目光就像插入颅骨的利齿，满意地低哼一声，轻松拽出里面隐秘的想法。  
“今天这里特别精神呀！一定是因为喜欢北前辈喜欢得不得了，才会变成这样！”  
侑的声音单纯又快活，如同夸耀排球比赛的胜利。但对方的视线依然充满危险，能从他的眼睛侵入体内，窥视未知的一切。  
“虽然治那个混蛋抢了第一棒，但没关系呀，肯定是我的更棒，北前辈试一次就知道！想象一下，我会把这个用力插进北前辈，在肚子里横冲直撞，把内脏搅个乱七八糟——啊糟糕！太期待了！简直要跳起来啦！”  
抵住他嘴唇的性器活泼地跳动着，强烈的气味和热度烧毁嗅觉，与舌头上的滋味融为一片火海。北感觉不到自己的牙齿了。用不上力，闭不上嘴。侑紧贴他的唇齿摩擦，溢出的汁液沾在他唇上，流进他口中。他的舌头僵住了，不受控制，想要缩回反而伸出。舌尖碰到性器底部的刹那，他看到有什么可怕而耀眼的东西在侑眼中一闪而过。  
那里藏有爪牙狞恶的猛兽，又住着最美丽的星星。  
“哦……啊嗯，嗯嗯……啊！”  
治没入体内的手指忽地往上顶，收缩的内脏重若千钧，扯动全身的感知。从肠内被顶住的一点迅速扩散，快乐的震荡席卷整个身体，五感仿佛同时经历一场洪水决堤般的失禁。泪水、汗水和口水，就像彻底丧失对体液的控制似地涌出，源源不绝。  
即使遭遇了如此蛮横无理的袭击，自己却不可思议地维持着勃起状态。  
“嗯，找到了。”  
治沉吟道。喉头快速起伏，证实对方体内年轻气盛的欲望不似表面这般平静。  
“就是这里，北前辈最有感觉的地方……抓住它，是不是就能抓住北前辈的心呢？”  
修长有力的手指侵犯着他的内脏，在被涂抹得湿漉漉的肠道里来回摩擦。明明是令人作呕的暴行，手法却温柔细致。明明是令人窒息的痛苦，咕啾咕啾的响动却被耳膜过滤为欢欣的鼓动。  
“咿……不、不行……食指别——别动……”  
勉强发出的声音被侑的性器撞碎了，他反而吞下无数饱含欲望的气息。就像治之前所说的那样，假如侑趁机堵住他的嘴，自己真的会窒息而死。缺氧令他的视野时而清醒时而模糊，可他能看清侑的样子。绷紧的肌肉、颤抖的舌尖，还有高昂的欲望，侑充分享受着他的反应，如同享受排球，享受比赛。  
“北前辈苦闷的表情也好棒！迷醉的笑容也好棒！啊，可惜北前辈自己看不到呢……我来说吧！就算北前辈的皮肉没有在笑，可骨头始终在笑哦！一直在笑，非常开心！”  
深吸一口气，侑大笑着露出牙齿，猛地将下身顶向他的口鼻处。性器滑过他露出的舌头，从头到尾全是浓稠的滋味。那味道咸涩而怪异，却有着刻骨铭心的威力。纤细而滚烫的热流如同烙铁灼烧下腹，强烈如痛楚的快乐牢牢支撑住腾起的性器。北不由自主地夹紧双腿，感到股间鼓胀的部位正在急遽抬升。他知道这种熟悉的冲动意味着男性最猛烈的喷射即将到来，理智判定“错误”远远不足以阻止本能的生理反应。  
不可以。  
绝对不可以。  
今晚发生的事情全部偏离了他既定的人生轨道。他猜不到他在侑和治眼前射精会发生什么，不过他知道对自己而言那意味着脱轨后冲下悬崖的毁灭性结局。  
“停下来……现在……立刻！”  
即使用上最坚定的决心，自己发出的声音依然与呻吟无异。侑居高临下地凝视他，舔着一边的嘴角，而另一边的嘴角挑衅似地上扬，抵住他面部的性器仍旧强硬又难缠。治同样望着他，抿着双唇，嗅着味道，食指勾住他最敏感的一点，固定不动。  
“现在……现在还不晚……我、我们可以好好交流，解开……解开误会……”  
北竭力让自己的话语显得平稳和缓，可他止不住脏腑的战栗。此刻他就像踮着脚尖站在凌空的钢索上，稍有不慎便会粉身碎骨。他想尽可能缓慢地朝安全地带移动，可稍微挪了一点点就感到爆发迫在眉睫。  
北信介深知自己是一介平凡人。  
容貌、身材、体质和才能，都在同龄人的平均水平上下徘徊。如果说他有什么稍稍值得一提的优点，应该是自制力还算不错。自他懂事开始，便开始努力管理自己的健康、学习、运动和生活。早在小学一年级，同班同学还常常上课打瞌睡或忍不住中途跑厕所的时候，北信介已经能够妥善处理注意力集中和身体管控的问题。迄今为止他保持着八年未请病假的记录，也从未在公共场合犯下无法克制生理本能的失误。  
然而，此时此刻，在队友们挥洒汗水的体育馆里，在下午刚刚进行过练习赛的场地中，在自己最欣赏的两位后辈的注视下，他快要射精了。  
“侑，治，你们能不能……”  
你们能不能先离开，他本想这样说。  
治不由分说地打断他的话：“在强词夺理的时候，北前辈的眼睛特别可爱。沉醉般的眼神……究竟沉浸在自己的强词夺理里，还是陶醉于我们呀？”  
北刚想否认，就感到治的中指按住紧绷的入口。和侑一样，治的手指打理得十分仔细，指甲边沿整齐又光滑。但现在对方的中指不再是手指，而是将他开膛破肚的另一把刀。治根本没留给他喘息的空隙，强行挤入第二根手指。  
窄小紧致的甬道被残酷地扩张，即使是排球选手精心处理过的指甲也足以捣烂肠道的感知。快得出乎意料，痛得出乎意料，顺滑得出乎意料。治再一次刺穿了他，中指短短的指甲一片片地剥落他的忍耐和自尊。  
“我的食指可没有动呀，北前辈。”  
治低低地说，喉头滚动着低低的笑声。对方的脸上没有笑意，可他能看出治的心情非常愉快。恰如拿到三连装的布丁，美美地吃完一盒，知道自己还可以继续享用两盒。治的所作所为完全可以称为令人作呕的暴行，手法却无比温柔。没错，插在里面的食指并未移动，仅凭靠拢过来的中指就形成了合围之势。被抓住了，被夹住了。  
“呀啊！哈、哈啊……啊、啊啊啊——！”  
比心脏更敏感、更脆弱、更活跃的隐秘开关被治轻易撬开，难以言喻的亢奋感呼啸而过，把脑袋冲刷得空荡荡的，仿佛内容物全部融化消失。北一度认为这股强烈到令他忘记自我存在的刺激会裹挟着他跳下万劫不复的深渊。等到他从夺目的晕眩中苏醒，欣喜地发现仍有一根蛛丝牵连着希望。  
他没有高潮，没有射精。  
他忍住了。  
“刚刚北前辈高潮的时候，发出了好厉害好色气的呻吟呀！我还想听更多！更多更多！”  
侑的发言天真而热烈。若在平日，他会谨慎措辞，以免打消后辈的热情。但现在不一样，他必须驳斥对方根本性的错误。  
“不……呼、呼啊……我没有……呼、那……那不是……”  
他的声音抖得厉害，词语支离破碎。侑疑惑地微微歪头，侑的性器则变本加厉地撞碎他的喘息。  
“这叫前列腺高潮呀，北前辈。就像女孩子的高潮一样，可以接连不断地享受……刚才是第一次，北前辈可能还不习惯，以后会更舒服的。来，想象一下，就像持续一分钟的射精，然后持续十分钟，持续一小时，持续一整夜，持续……直到我们满足为止，或者直到北前辈彻底成为我们的所有物为止。”  
北清晰地感到治的两根手指在肠内轻轻叩击。相邻的指尖上下跳跃，弹起一股暖洋洋的痒意。漫长而无微不至的挖掘不断注入新的热流。脊背沁出发烫的汗水，提升的体温也在缓慢地炙烤神经。  
在今晚以前，他对这种陌生的快感所知甚少。但快感毕竟是快感。  
“在那之前，我们都会让北前辈不停地高潮。不止是性器的高潮，还有后穴，还有嘴巴，还有乳头……我们会教给北前辈，让这些地方比射精更舒服的做法，然后，从这里，到这里，这里再到这里，北前辈从头到脚都会变成…能充分享受我们给北前辈的高潮……那样的器官。”  
治的下颌轻点，隔空标记了他凌乱的发梢、蜷缩的脚尖、湿漉漉的额头和挺立依旧的勃起。他茫然地望着对方，不知所措，直到痛楚残暴地碾压乳尖。  
“不要忽视我呀，北前辈！”  
侑粗鲁地抓住他的左胸，犹如野兽在自己的领地留下深深的爪痕。撕扯乳头的时候，对方撕扯乳头，毫不怜惜，燥热呛人的性器更是把他的脸庞当成自慰道具，仿佛要戳穿他的鼻子和脸。与此同时，侑却以近乎虔诚的姿态跪在他身边，表情是无垢的喜悦，犹如即将和初恋情人亲热。  
在北信介无法思考的一瞬，侑射精了。

【未完待续】


End file.
